


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by arcadia75



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay is a good dad, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, if you squint you might be able to fit this into relaunch book canon, it cannot get anymore fluff than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia75/pseuds/arcadia75
Summary: This is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine!I originally wrote this in 2003!  :‑o





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> I originally wrote this in 2003! :‑o

* * *

 

"Daddy, Daddy!" Chakotay awoke to whispered pleas and a small little girl tugging incessantly on his arm.

"What's wrong Marisa?"

"There's a monster in my closet, come look Daddy."

She looked so adorable standing there in her blue nightgown holding her favorite pink blanket. He slowly got out of bed, and Marisa handed him her monster zapper. It really was just a stone she had found on the beach of the planet on which they had just finished shore leave, but Marisa was convinced it rid her room of all Delta Quadrant monsters.

Chakotay walked with Marisa to her bedroom and checked in her closet, under her bed and behind her chair for any signs of monsters.

"No monsters?"

"No monsters sweetheart, so back to bed okay?"

"Can I sleep with you and Mommy?"

The was she looked up at him with her bright brown eyes, he could hardly refuse. "Alright, come on."

He bent down to pick her up and she quickly settled into his arms and put her head on his shoulder. He walked the short distance back to his bedroom and placed the nearly asleep three year old into the bed between himself and Kathryn. He pulled the blanket up over his daughter, gazed at the two people who were his world and made a mental note to talk to Tom in the morning about watching 20th century movies before bedtime when he babysat.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So as I'm struggling with two other stories I'm working on, I went back and pulled up my fanfic I wrote back in the early 2000s. This one was the only one I didn't hate and will probably allow to see the light of day. :-) And now that I have a three year old, I can really relate to this! I'm sure all the parents will pick out what movie Tom let her watch.


End file.
